Living alone
by wilbur
Summary: Los titulos nunca han sido lo mio. Colin Creevey y Hannah Aboot se encuentran por casualidad años despues de terminar en Hogwarts. Todo, por una bufanda. Acertasteis, tampoco se me dan bien los summarys.


Empecé a escribir este fic en las Navidades del año 2002... Realmente cada día me supero. He ido cambiando algunas cosas de la idea original, pero en principio, la base es la misma (aunque hay una cosa que no estoy segura de si voy a hacerla, me falta información.). Supongo que este Fic tendrá unos 3 o 4 capítulos, aun no estoy del todo segura, pero decidí que se me estaba alargando demasiado como para que fuera un One-Shoot, así que lo seccioné. Espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

Colin tosió mientras cogía las llaves de encima del bufet del recibidor. El catarro no se le terminaba de curar. Se paso una mano abierta por el desordenado pelo, intentando colocarlo un poco en su sitio. No es que fuera una jungla, pero los mechones se agrupaban en direcciones contrarias. Se rindió. Un maullido le hizo mirar hacia el pasillo atestado de estanterías metálicas. Un gato gris y gordo le miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-Vale Spinny, te traeré un par de tarros de delicias de pollo, tu también tienes derecho a celebrar la Navidad...

El gato maulló contento y ronroneando se froto contra los tejanos de su amo. El muchacho le acarició el lomo haciendo que el felino levantara la cola. Seguidamente se dirigió al armario del recibidor. Con un gesto mecánico descolgó de su percha su chaqueta de cuero (plástico auténtico) negro larga hasta la rodilla y se la puso sobre el jersey gris. Una vez abotonada cerró el armario y se echó una ojeada rápida antes de salir. El cuello. Solo le faltaba que el catarro le pillara aun más fuerte. Necesitaba una bufanda como el pan que comía. Volvió a abrir el armario y rebuscó. Se puso la primera que vio y se miró al espejo. Era azul claro con dibujos de nubes. ¿Qué hacía eso dentro del armario? ¡Hacía por lo menos quince años que no la usaba! Seguro que su madre la había traído en alguna de sus visitas. La buena mujer tenía la manía de meterle en casa objetos que el no quería ver nunca más. La descartó con un gesto y se la tiró al gato que inmediatamente empezó a jugar con ella. La siguiente era de tela escocesa, hasta ahí bien. Lástima de la mancha de cubata que cubría la mitad de ella. ¿Le habían vaciado el cubata encima o había hundido la bufanda a propósito en el vaso? No lo sabía, la verdad es que ni se acordaba de cuando se la puso por última vez. Probablemente en la fiesta de Navidad del año anterior.

También se la tiró al gato que lo miro con cara de "Ya tengo una, no me agobies." La tercera más que una bufanda parecía un mantel de picnic. Por Merlín, eso era su abuela por lo menos, no podía llevar ese chal...¿y su reputación? La poca que tenía por lo menos. Una vez más se la tiró al gato, esta vez le cayó encima y empezó a revolverse furioso contra el objeto que le atacaba. Con un bufido se escapó de debajo de la tela y maulló con aires de dignidad ofendida. Colin le ignoró.

Por última vez rebusco en el armario. Un día de esos tenia que organizarlo, estaba hecho un caos. Aunque eso era algo que no desentonaba con el resto de la casa. No es que estuviera sucio, solo que estaba todo en un orden cuando menos peculiar. Su mano palpó algo de lana con forma de bufanda. Tiró de ella y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una bufanda color grana y dorado. Su bufanda de Hogwarts, su bufanda de Gryffindor.

Por algún extraño motivo había tenido reticencia a volver a ponérsela desde que termino séptimo, no era nada en concreto, simplemente, le daba la impresión que solo podía llevarla en Hogwarts. Con un gesto mecánico se envolvió el cuello con ella y se observó en el espejo.

¿Por qué no? No le quedaba mal, ni mucho menos, y total, eso no revelaba nada del mundo mágico a los muggles, ¡solo era una bufanda a franjas! Asintió y salió a la calle para comprar la botella de vino que debía llevar a la fiesta.

* * *

El despertador salió volando por la ventana atravesando el cristal. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última. Hannah levantó pesadamente la cabeza y se frotó la enredada melena rubia. Aun medio dormida cogió la varita de la mesilla de noche y murmuró "Accio despertador" seguido de un "Reparo". Siempre se alegraba de que el patio trasero de la "Residencia para brujas Morgana" estuviese hechizado para evitar las miradas indiscretas de los Muggles. Solo pensar en tener que salir al helado patio a recoger el despertador le ponía los pelos de punta.

Torpemente sacó un pie descalzo de debajo de la colcha de retales seguido por el otro. No tenía muy claro donde estaban sus zapatillas así que simplemente se puso los calcetines de lana del día anterior y se levantó. Su cuerpo en camiseta y bragas tembló al encontrarse con el aire gélido de la madrugada. Rápidamente se puso unos tejanos y un jersey que le iba un par de millones de tallas grandes. Rebuscando por su desordenado escritorio encontró un paquete de pan de molde y un poco de queso. Con un simple hechizo seccionador cortó la parte mohosa del queso y la tiró a la basura. Mientras se preparaba el bocadillo y un poco de té caliente una lechuza parda golpeó el cristal. Con el desayuno en la boca y la taza de infusión en la mano abrió la ventana y le entregó un par de monedas al ave a cambio del Profeta. Hecho eso volvió a cerrar rápidamente la ventana evitando así que se perdiera toda la calefacción.

Se sentó en la cama haciendo chirriar los muelles y cruzo las piernas. Dejando la taza de te en la mesilla de noche se puso a ojear el periódico mientras se comía el bocadillo. Parecía que había habido un pequeño accidente en la Red Flu Internacional y todos los viajeros con destino Goahl, la India, habían terminado en las Maldivas. Hannah pensó que no estaba del todo mal el cambio. Ya le gustaría a ella poder pasarse unos días en las Maldivas. Sorbió un poco el te y sopló las migas que habían quedado encima del periódico. Aún tenía hambre, de camino al trabajo se compraría un bollo relleno de plátano y crema. Le encantaban esas porquerías.

Alrededor de las seis y media cerró el periódico y se levanto de la cama. En un par de minutos tuvo recogida la ropa sucia para llevarla a la lavandería (Bueno, pescar las bragas que por algún motivo habían quedado colgadas de la lampara le trajo algún que otro problema hasta que se acordó de utilizar el "Accio") y en diez más se hubo aseado un poco en el baño comunitario del final del pasillo. Peinar decentemente su pelo habría costado algo más de tiempo, tiempo que no tenía, así que con un leve encogimiento de hombros se encasqueto un gorro de lana a juego con los guantes y la larga bufanda morada. Combinado con las botas y el largo abrigo verde oscuro la hacían parecer ligeramente hippy, pero la verdad, es que le daba igual.

A las siete entró en el trabajo. Trabajaba a media jornada en la cafetería de San Mungo, normalmente, por las tardes hacia un curso de Veterimagia, pero estaban en las vacaciones de Navidad, así que podía permitirse el lujo de tener las tardes libres. Hoy por ejemplo llevaría la ropa sucia a la lavandería, y luego, quizás diera un paseo por el Londres Muggle ya que estaba.

* * *

Colin balanceó la bolsa con la botella de vino al ritmo de sus pasos. Contento, se metió en una tienda de animales y le compró las prometidas delicias de pollo a Spinny. El tendero le miró como si estuviera loco cuando le pidió que se las envolviera para regalo. A Spinny le encantaba romper el papel de regalo, cuando llegaba Navidad tenía que cerrar la puerta del comedor para que no atacara los regalos. Feliz como unas Pascuas, salió a la fría calle. Notting Hill estaba atiborrado de muggles cargados de regalos de Navidad y de vez en cuando te cruzabas con algún coro cantando villancicos ante una puerta.

Se sentía inusitadamente feliz, soplaba un viento helado y aun estaba medio acatarrado, pero el cielo estaba despejado, cosa poco habitual, y había comido un bol enorme de sopa de fideos en una cadena de comida japonesa rápida. La casa de la esquina tenia un pequeño jardín en el que había un frondoso roble. Colin se sorprendió gratamente en descubrir una ardilla observando curiosa el bullicio de las compras navideñas. De golpe, la voz de alguien le saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si llevas la bufanda de Gryffindor!- dijo sonriendo un alguien con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío mientras le dirigía una mirada sorprendida- ¡Colin Creevey! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Hannah Aboot, salí un tiempo con...

-Si, con Harry Potter, me acuerdo de ti.


End file.
